Construction projects such as road building projects require extensive and often costly procedures to ensure that the final product (e.g., road) meets requirements such as proper smoothness, elevation, load bearing capacity, etc. Often earth material at a worksite must be redistributed and one or more compactor machines employed to successively compact material until the desired level of compaction is achieved.
Worksites usually contain varying topology and soil composition. Moreover, different regions of a worksite might have varying compaction requirements. Systems to measure the state of compaction of a region of a worksite are known in the art. Despite the existence of automated or semi-automated methods of measuring the compaction state of a region of a worksite, there is a need for more accurate measurement methods. For example, different methods of measuring the compaction of a region have varying levels of accuracy at varying depths below the ground. Therefore, it is desirable for a system to optimally utilize data from multiple different compaction measurement systems, and to display the resulting data in a way that is meaningful for a machine operator and/or an automated compaction control system.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming or mitigating one or more of the problems set forth above.